A Noah Affair
by JanuaryGreen
Summary: Everyone has a secret; even the bad guys! Except, this isn't a serect; it's an embarrassment! So the "ignore it and hope it goes away or stays quiet" plan didn't work so what are they going to do now about this new apprentice of Cross's?
1. Chapter 1

Here's the annoying, redundant disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man! The dark-haired, green-eyed, hawti is my character!

Hope you enjoy this, my friends really think this is worth writing and sharing! So I is doing it! Yays!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yes, it is a nice day, Cross Marian thought to himself as the cool breeze seeped under his hair over his warm neck and down his shirt flushing out some over-collected body heat. It felt really good, nice days always feel this good. And only these sort of nice days exist on Spain's gorgeous shores. He could smell the food markets and the open flower shops upwind from where he walked by the decks as ships loaded and unloaded. Voices and laughter hummed in the air accompanied by the rushing bass of the ocean. Yes, it was simply such a nice day; a perfect beginning to the start of his mischievous endeavors. The smell of the grilled food and flowers faded as he took a direction that followed the shore a ways. There was bound to be a bar somewhere and only the best ones stood where there would be the most visitors. Plus, of course, where it was more popular, the more women sauntered in to greet the tourists. This was going to be such a great day that it would go on into the night.

He was practically skipping as he saw familiar lights in the distance. He would have to rent a room before going to the bar. Then the exciting part of the day could begin!

Or not.

The all too recognizable screeching and ripping noises came from behind him. Of course, he was alone and the Akuma knew it. Stupid things probably thought they had the advantage of numbers as he turned around to face them. He was not surprised to see so many Level Ones but superciliously began to count them. Around 50 wasn't bad at all; he could finish this in a heartbeat and get on with his "to-be" great day.

Cross reached into his holster and clasped the friendly curve of the beautiful handle; surprise. He twisted it out and had perfect aim when-

"Hold it!"

The finger flexed around the trigger hesitated and suddenly the Akuma began to explode in groups. His quick gold eyes caught the glances of what looked like shooting stars fly up and land into an area where a cluster of Akuma hovered and BOOM! He saw four more before the flock of demons was gone.

_Wonderful_, Cross thought as he shoved his disappointed silver companion back into the holster. It has to be someone from the Black Order that found him. It was obvious that whoever-it-was was an exorcist. He turned to run…

"You're welcome, old man."

Cross jolted angrily, confoundedly, annoyingly….Who dared to call him an old man? It didn't sound like anyone he knew and it didn't sound like anyone he owed money either. His bold curiosity kept him from leaping in the shadows to see who it was.

The smoke had almost completely dissipated and there, walking across the distance between them, was a young man strutting towards him like a superhero. He had straight dark hair and bright green eyes that sparkled proudly. His hair was long; his bangs hung in face and down the back of his neck. Like Allen's hair, he noted nastily, only a bit longer. Strangely, he wore normal clothes and carried a bow over his shoulder but he had no arrows with him. He definitely was an exorcist but he either didn't label himself as one or he had no idea the Black Order existed. Cross hoped for the later; he didn't keep tabs on all the newbie's the Black Order hired.

"Oh," the young man's face snapped into surprise once he was closer and could get a better look at him. He was most likely reacting to the obvious mistake he'd made calling him an old man. Cross must've had a disapproving look on his face because the youth retorted. "What's that look for? I just saved your life, man."

"I didn't need it." Cross growled back. He felt this horrible itch in his spine that came with the thought of hitting this snot-nosed kid.

The youth folded his arms, "Whatever, you would've been dead if you had stood there any longer like a bonsai tree."

"You should use your eyes," Cross snarled, "I had my gun drawn and was about to pull the trigger."

The boy snorted and rocked on his heels, "Hate to burst you're superman-ego but regular guns don't kill those things."

This idiot had no idea…

"What?" The young man looked warily at the dumbfounded hint on the red head's face.

"Do you know what an Exorcist is?" Cross knew he wouldn't have an answer but he had to clear this up for humanity's sake.

Now the boy was confused, "Why? Are you a preacher?"

Cross took a deep breath, "No, I'm simply asking if you know what they are."

The young man looked at him suspiciously, "Are you a Jehovah Witness?"

_What?_

"No, will you answer the question? All I need is a yes or no." Cross felt his fuse light and it was burning fast.

"Exorcists exercise demons, right?"

"Yes," Cross sighed internally and was about to say more when he interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess I know what they are; why?"

"You have what is called Innocence that has the ability to destroy Akuma."

The young man stood there for a moment trying to make sense of it all and Cross seized the moment to continue.

"Akuma are those weapons you just destroyed. The Millennium Earl makes those to kill human kind." Cross stared into the youth's green eyes to portray the seriousness of the matter to him. "Exorcists are the Chosen Ones of God to defeat them and stop the Earl's twisted plan to destroy the world."

"Wow," The boy's eyes widened and Cross smirked to see he had done well to enlighten him. "I just have one question though," The young man looked Cross in the face with wonder and anticipation then shuttered to a flat glare, "Are you kidding me?"

Cross grounded his teeth. Fine, if this sarcastic brat was going to be stupid and arrogant, he wasn't going to bother training him to be an Exorcist. He would just drop this opportunity like a dead egg out of a nest; it wasn't his problem. Without a word, Cross turned on his heel and walked off.

"Hey," the boy called after him and Cross grudgingly stopped, "I'd like a thank you for saving you're crazy a-! Hey!"

Cross shot a bullet at the kid's feet; cutting him off. "Beat it, brat! If you don't want to be an Exorcist and fight for a better cause other than your pride, it's not my issue as long as you're killing Akuma and not people." As Cross turned he let out a satisfied sigh through the smirk on his lips. The idiot with the dumb string toy deserved a scare. Surely he knew crazy old men can't shoot guns with that accuracy….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cross went into the hotel and rented a room, then to eliminate any chances of future embarrassment, he checked the room to be sure it was decent. He nodded in approval as his eyes scouted the main room. It was a cozy mid-sized area. The living space conjoined with the kitchen on the left. Then on the right, a door led to the master bedroom. The closet space was clean as well as the bathrooms so it was a well taken care of spot. And perfect for two.

The bar, luckily, was close to his rented living quarter. It was a convenient ten minute walk; Spain really knew how to pair its buildings. As well as the saloon, there were other restaurants as well so he could go elsewhere for breakfast if he chose. He had the perfect timing to this nice day; he'd arrived near sunset so the nocturnal were starting to stir. As well as his thirst for his drink.

He sat at the bar for a while and waited. It wasn't too long before he gathered some wanted attention from some hot girls nearby. He bought their drinks and they laughed for a good time. Now he had to pick which one he liked better; the ditsy long haired blonde or the sassy brunette with the nice legs.

"Hey, you over-dressed hobo!" Came a booming voice at the doorway. "We have some 'orders' to settle with you!"

Never mind…

So now that his night was cut short, he decided he would need rest anyway. Those stupid brokers chased him around a good while; he almost got lost. Oh well, he wasn't very much in the mood for any excitement anyway; he was ship-lagged.

/\/\/\

"Really?" the young man groaned, "but I have nowhere else to go. Is there someone who's supposed to leave tonight?"

"I'm sorry," The lady behind the counter shrugged, "this hotel is completely full."

The man thought for a moment as he stared at her. "Then could you tell me who's bunked alone? Maybe they're nice enough to let me sleep on the floor or something?"

As she thought, she wrung her hands together nervously. "Well, I suppose I could but don't expect any polite responses."

He slipped a sly smile at her, "No worries, I can be convincing."

The young man let out a sigh and headed for the next room on the list. Out of the four rooms he was given, three of them ended with: "heck no". It was sad to think that his orphan story didn't work. Even his favorite heart-wrenching story of looking for his long-lost uncle didn't faze those other three. If this one didn't work, he would have to go back to that park….with that jerk who claimed that bench under the streetlight to be his; that was the nicest one.

He took in one more breath, then knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and he and the old man exchanged shocked expressions.

"_YOU again?"_

Cross glared at the impish Cretan and slammed the door. The young man stood there with a grimace; he should've known, they were heading in the same general direction. It should figure that the crazy religious old guy would take the last available room. Well, he'd already said 'hello' to this weirdo so it was either him or the jerk in the park.

"Sir, um, sorry to bother you but," he turned aside to bite his tongue, this was going to hurt his pride, "what you said to me….back at the docks," he groaned internally and sucked on his tongue for a moment to get rid of the blood. Was this really worth getting out of the park for? "Um, I believe you and I," he sighed and gave up; he just wanted a bed. "I want to be an Exorcists and fight those…balls with guns."

"Akuma," Cross corrected as he opened the door. "Why do you want to be an Exorcist?"

Rats, "Um," he scratched his head, "well, I've been told I'm an all-around good guy and saving people makes me feel good." He lightened up, finding the perfect story, "My parents were killed by those things and I remember that night clear as day. I regret not being able to do something so now that I'm bigger and stronger, I can save other kids from having the same fate as me. I want to be an Exorcist so I can say that I didn't watch from the sidelines like I did with my parents." That was so good he could hear the orchestra playing the perfect background song.

Cross stared at him flatly, "Right, you got anything else besides that cheese stick? I'm not a stupid old man born yesterday."

"What?" The young man balked, "Why don't you believe me? Do you do this to everyone that bears their soul at your feet?"

"It's not your soul unless there are tears. Besides that, you suck at acting. Now shove off, brat." SLAM!

Desperation out-howls wolves when it comes down to dirt and nails. The young man clawed at the door, "No wait, please, if you just give me a bed, pillow and blankets, I'll leave you alone! That's all I ask for is somewhere to rest my head!" He waited for sound leaning against the door. This was true hope steaming fresh out of a hot tea kettle of stress. He hadn't slept comfortably for months and with things piling up he felt it was the least he deserved so he could sort it all out.

"So what if I do,"

"Whoa!"

Cross had yanked open the door purposely knowing the boy was slumped against it. However, he caught himself on the door frame from plank flopping onto the floor.

"If I do take you in like a little lost pup, what's in it for me?"

The young man dropped all his fake efforts for hope, it wasn't going to go as planned but the little luxury would be worth it. Maybe if stayed with this guy, he wouldn't have to worry about being homeless again. He looked up at Cross with a guilty but shy smile, "A new apprentice?"

Cross smiled almost wickedly, "Good,"

/\/\/\/\

"Ahhh," he sighed happily as he plopped onto the couch. This was what those clouds in the sky felt like; soft, mushy, cozy, fuzzy, thick, fluffy, and freaking comfortable. This couch put that bench to shame; shame that you could only experience in Hell. That jerk could have the Hell-shameful bench all he greedily wants.

The lights in his vision went out when more soft things were thrown over his face. He didn't move but inhaled deep into the bottom of his lungs. "Blankets! They smell like flowers." He shoved them into his face and kicked his feet hanging over the arm of the couch. Actually, it was his legs performing the habitual jump of excitement but since there was no ground from which to leap, it looked like kicking.

Cross stared before asking, "How old are you?"

The young man was so happy the fact that the question was an insult flew over his head. He sat up, yanking the blankets into his lap and beamed at Cross as the static danced with his hair. "I'm 23."

Cross raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" he flopped back down and shoved the blankets in his face again, "My birthday's next month!"

Cross ran a hand through his hair, this was going to be a pain, he could feel it. When he thought of this location being for two, he didn't count on sharing it with a boy. "So," he began tiredly as he sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch the boy was thoroughly enjoying. "Do you have a name?"

The young man shook out the blankets and laid them softly over his lean body before answering. "My name's Ayden. What's yours?"

"My name is General Cross, Marian but since I'm teaching you to be an Exorcist, you will address me as Master."

He blinked a few times and frowned behind the blankets. "Geez, even your name is religious?"

"Do you have something against it?" Cross threatened.

"No," He stared for a moment before his brows collided curiously, "You're a General?"

"I'll explain that in the morning." He sighed, he wasn't up for briefing tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hope you liked it! Please R&R so I have reason to continue this story. I think you all would really like it. It's got quiet the twist!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I think I got it." Ayden nodded as they sat at the bar that morning. Cross had ordered his usual while Ayden sipped hot chocolate. The General just explained the whole main stream of things; from the Cube of Innocence, to the battles of today with the Millennium Earl. "But I don't understand why the Earl would want to destroy the Earth. A smarter villain would just cook it well enough then rule with terrorism over what's left. What would he do all day if he blew up this joint? Dance on the meteors that are left?"

"He's not trying to blow the planet up; he just wants to destroy mankind." Cross corrected politely.

"Why?" Ayden made a face and was about to say more when Cross continued.

"It's just like spitting in God's face. He kills all humans or enslaves them like he does with the Akuma so he can laugh at God." He lifted his glass and took a drink.

"But if he kills off everyone, who's going to serve him?" Ayden swept a hand in front of him with a little head nod, "I don't know about you, but I would enslave them all so I wouldn't have to do things myself."

"Ayden,"

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

/\/\

Ayden nodded and pointed to the counter for mental guidance. "So the Millennium Earl is Satan, right?"

Cross stared at him dumbfounded, "No, where did you get that idea?"

"You said earlier, there was a flood that was known as Noah's Flood so the Earl is Satan, right?"

"This has nothing to do with the Bible." Cross shook his head and finished his drink before ordering another. This was going to be a long day.

"But you said that disaster was Noah's Flood." Ayden insisted.

"I said, 'it was referred to as', I didn't say it was."Cross sighed as he corrected him the thousandth time.

"Referred to but recorded as…"Ayden pointed with his finger. "So that chaos was Noah's-"

"I told you," Cross grabbed his refilled glass, "this has nothing to do with the Bible. The Bible is something else- which has _nothing_ to do with the Earl or Innocence."

Ayden stared at Cross's growing impatience for a moment before raising his eyebrows at him. "If it has nothing to do with the Bible, then why is God in it?"

Stunned silence.

"God is in everything, dip." Cross took another swig. "And if that's not a good answer for you, you can ask the Chief of the Black Order that question."

"The Chief?" Ayden tilted his head, "So, what, is he the Prophet of God or what?"

Cross clenched his teeth together, "This…has nothing …to do…with..."

"Why?" Ayden asked the same time…

"The Bibble," that Cross finished.

Awkward silence was between their staring until Ayden snorted. "The Bibble? Really?"

_Thwack!_

/\/\

"Okay," he made slats with his hands to gesture a cluster of understanding. "So the Earl makes these balls of fire…"

"Akuma," Cross reminded him again.

"Yeah, right," Ayden shook his head to clear it, "So he makes the gun-balls to..."

"Akuma," the General growled.

"Whatever!" He exclaimed.

"Not whatever," Cross griped, "you are going to learn to say it right because you don't have time to do a three-to-two-word-description for a warning. Plus, people need to know what you're talking about."

"Anyway," Ayden gruffed, "The Earl makes the sphere with 'emo' faces to enslave…"

"Akuma," He hissed.

"The Ah-kak-mah…."

"Akuma," Cross snapped, "Ah-koo-mah!"

"Ah-poo-mah…"

"Ah-koooo-mah, there's a 'k'."

"Ah-kook-mah…"

"Akuma,"

"Ah.."

"Koo-mah.."

"Mah-ta-ta.." Ayden grinned.

Silence.

"What?"

/\/\

"Just shut up!" Cross barked, "I'm not answering your dumb questions any more. Write them down and take them to Chief Komui at the Black Order when you become a frickin' Exorcist!"

Ayden sat upright again after leaning away and rolled the bottom of his mug between his palms. "Black Order, eh?" he paused but the smirk on his face was physical evidence that he couldn't hold his comment much longer, "That sounds sacrilegious."

Cross yanked his stool from underneath him with his foot. This torture was never going to end. Suddenly, some grumbling caught his attention and his turning to see the grumblers, caught their attention too. The brokers glares reminded Cross that he had to leave. He smiled and looked down at Ayden who was nurturing his wrist from the unexpected fall. "You stay here," the General stood and quickly headed for the exit; not only to escape but to hide his smile. Heaven knows what Ayden still had yet to learn about karma.

Ayden watched him disappear curiously out of sight. His wonder about the sudden errand burned into questions but he knew that there would be no answering them until he came back. His return needed to be soon if he was going to stay any longer though. One thing Ayden hated most was mysteries.

"Hey," a strange voice nudged his shoe at him.

Ayden brushed himself off and stood up. "Can I help you?" He asked with a cup of annoyance. He didn't like how the guy touched him with his mud-caked boot.

"Yes, you're with that Cross, Marian, right?" the bald guy's brows narrowed his eyes.

Ayden didn't pay much care. This guy was probably just a thug with a grudge against Cross. If it came down to punching and kicking, he conceitedly noted, these guys wouldn't stand a chance.

"So you're his apprentice, right?"

Ayden snorted, "Supposedly, I'm not sure. He acts more like a governess, really."

"Good, this is what he owes us." The bald man flopped the stack of papers he'd been holding onto the counter for him to see.

Ayden wasn't sure what it all was but hoped it wasn't what he was thinking. "He gambles?"

"No, that's for the drinks he bought last night and this morning."

So it was what he was thinking…Ayden peeled back the pages to the very bottom like it was poison; his curiosity had the best of him although common sense nagged that he didn't want to know. He jumped, "Mother f-!"

/\/\

Cross sat down in the park on the bench under the street light that evening with a sigh. Yes, that evening. Joyfully, he hadn't seen Ayden all day since breakfast. The kid was probably out looking for him by now. He should've finished paying the bill with his body a few hours ago and was probably staring open –mouthed at the empty hotel room. He chuckled to himself, the mental image of that was too funny.

"Um, pardon me," a man with an unruly beard stood holding his filthy hands together. "That's-that's my bench."

Cross wrinkled his nose at the nasty coat he wore with his not-so-professional slacks with holes. "Too bad, this is my bench now."

The man paced then stopped in front of him again insistently, "It's my-it's my bench."

Cross folded his arm and crossed his legs; showing the jerk that he clearly wasn't about to move. "Go find another bench and quit bothering me. I'm not going to be here long so why don't you back off?"

The man twisted his fingers together before dropping them and sulking away. Cross felt no sympathy watching the man walk off.

"Hey Master," a familiar voice chimed behind him. Finally, Ayden had found him.

Cross turned around before _BAM!_ The last thing he saw before impact were knuckles. His vision blacked for seconds the instant a hollow thud accompanied by a popping sound sounded in his head and out his ears. He could feel his cheek darkening under his eye and around his molars; his jaw felt stiff too.

Ayden stood there with half a smirk on his face but quickly let it drop. "If taking me in like a little lost pup and becoming your apprentice means to be your slave, I want out and I don't want to see your ugly mug again!"

Cross recovered…and revved…quickly. From a sitting position, he swung himself over the back of the bench; catching Ayden's chin with his knee. The boy regained balance and threw a punch. Cross politely blocked it then hit Ayden in the face with his own fist. He shook it off and immediately after went for a kick to the side. Expecting such a desperate move, Cross grabbed his ankle, lifted it over his head and spun under with the momentum. Now Ayden was facing away from him and missing a grounded foot.

Ayden jumped and twisted in the air; swinging his foot at Cross's face but missed. The General calmly leaned away and swung the youth into a nearby tree while he was still airborne. For just a second, Ayden blacked out but he speedily regained composure. However, when he opened his eyes, Cross was kneeling on his hands at either side of him with a hand on his throat; pinning his neck to the trunk of the tree.

Ayden struggled for a way loose but there was no way, especially with both his hands screaming pain up his arms into his shoulders. They were broken, he was sure. At the moment, he was at Cross's mercy which didn't look thoroughly charitable. The last splashing colors of the sunset's gold hues glinted in his eyes and faded into the shadow of his glowing ember hair. Ayden didn't need to know this man for more than a year to know he was far from impressed.

"If you'd rather go back to being a lost pup, go ahead. I'm not going to waste my time on a useless apprentice." He growled then released him and stood up. Ayden sat huffing in anger, disappointment, and embarrassment for the longest moment until Cross's gloved hand was in front of his face. "If you'll be a good little slave, I won't give up on you."

Ayden glared up at him, "I don't need your pity and don't do me any favors."

Cross faked a laugh, "Ha, that's the last thing you need. If I gave you that, you're head would get bigger. It's nice to know you see that."

The young man still breathed deep and hard; doing all he could from emotionally combusting.

"I didn't take you in as my apprentice because you looked like an abandoned pup and I felt sorry for you. The only way you could get my sympathy is through death. I did what I did only because you have the rare potential to be somewhat of a hero. If you don't want that, get up yourself and walk out now." Cross stood waiting with his inviting hand out stretched for him.

Ayden stared at it; the same hand that was clasped around his throat minutes ago. Somehow, he couldn't hate the owner of that hand. Before he met this old coot, he was at the top of the world. He was invincible, proud, and alone. For once, a father figure let him know that he wasn't by himself any longer. It was one thing less off his plate.

With a injured-pride smile, Ayden lifted a throbbing hand and clutched it around Cross's. He tried not to wince as the General hoisted him up like a friend.

"Than-" _THWACK!_

Once the black spots in Ayden's vision stopped, his brain concluded the cause of the throbbing, ringing, and stiff jaw. "Why did you hit me?"

"Pay back, fool." Cross dusted his hands together as he walked around to grab his bag. "Let's go little idiot, we have cities to see."

/\/\/\/\

"Where are we going that we have to walk so far?" Ayden moaned as he carried both Cross's and his own bag of spare clothes. Where they lay on his back, his skin was damp with sweat and something about that caused fatigue in his mind throughout his body.

"We're almost there, I told you." Cross sighed exasperatingly but continued walking.

"I know you told me," Ayden couldn't take it much more so he let the bags slide off onto the stone street, "you told me that an hour ago and the hour before that. Do you even know where you're going? It's almost morning; shouldn't we find somewhere to stop?"

"You're such a whiner," The General stated non-conspicuously on purpose.

"Cross,"

"It's Master, to you."

"You know we've passed five hotels, right? Why not pick one, Math-tuh?" Ayden rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Cross huffed as he stopped then whipped around, "Because, imbecile, I'm not looking for a hotel."

Ayden folded his arms, "What then?"

"My business is my business, you're job is to follow suit and watch in silence." Cross turned again and continued his walk. He was gaining a lot of distance causing Ayden to pick everything up and hurry up to him.

"If we're a team, don't you think I should know what you're up to?" Ayden peered at him under the hat.

Cross stopped again, "Obviously, everything goes out the other ear with you. Now I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. You and I are not equals so that doesn't make us a team. I'm your Master and you are my apprentice; that means I tell you what to do and you do it. What goes on in my head, I don't have to share with you; why? Because you are my apprentice, the student beneath me, the plank in my eye; do you get it?"

Ayden made a sour face, "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, did you know that?" Cross began walking again.

"I didn't say life wasn't fair, I was saying that _you_ aren't being fair." Ayden retorted.

"Suck it up, we're part of life and my rules follow those rules." He paused to look down an alley way then turned into it.

"Really? Are we renting a trash can?" Ayden asked with a sarcastic face.

"Shut up,"

"Wha-?"

"That's an order, apprentice." Cross pointed threateningly.

Ayden let out a stubborn breath but nodded with consent; mostly to get Cross from staring down at him. The young man decided to skip that dare.

Ayden watched the man in front of him search the ground and he walked carefully. The boy looked down also and saw what looked like a tail fin…for a whale. His eyes bulged and his shock was snapped at the sound of a crack accompanied by a swear word from Cross.

"Cr-," He swallowed to steady his voice, "Erm, Master?"

"Shhh!"

He dared to look down again, the whole whale was here. The bones all lay on the ground but somehow kept enough form to give away its original essence. What could've dragged a whale into an alley in Barcelona without people knowing? The most frightening question was: what had a stomach big enough to consume it all?

Along with his curiosity, the silence made Ayden look up once again. Cross was gone.

"Cross?" Ayden called into the alley but didn't want to move his feet. When there was no answer, he carefully set the bags under a dumpster nearby; he was going in.

Like Cross, Ayden was mindful where he stepped as he held his red bow in front of him. He held it tightly and horizontally in front of him where ever he turned. _Activate,_ he whispered in his head and the bow glowed a dim green.

_Crash! Clang! _

A cat howled and Cross cursed around the corner ahead. "Grab it! Grab it! Grab it!" He yelled as a cat came screeching around the corner at him. Ayden was confused as he watched the fastest cat he'd ever seen race by. "You idiot!" Cross bellowed and aimed his gun.

Ayden squirmed in place beginning and stopping a million ideas of escape all at once in a panic. "Wait, Cross!"

_BLAM!_

The cat shrieked as the bullet tossed and spun it into the air. It landed on its feet and scampered away. Cross growled and sprinted past Ayden; snapping the old whale bones as he ran. "Didn't you hear me say 'grab it', you dimwit?"

The young man stuttered for a moment in attempt to retort but gave up and ran after him.

"I did hear you but I didn't get any information before hand to brace myself for this conduct!" Ayden shouted as he ran alongside Cross.

"I said, 'I tell you what to do and you do it', why didn't you snatch the thing when I told you to?" He snapped.

"You're hopeless, do you know that?" Ayden rolled his eyes at Cross's impatient glare, "Alright, alright, don't get your old man diaper in a twist." He slid to a halt; rolling loose gravel as he readied his aim. Cross stopped later to watch as the green glow stretched from the hand on the bow, to the other hand aligned with his green eyes. Ayden's right hand, holding the end of the "arrow", started with two fingers but as he rolled the others partially forward, more glowing green arrows formed between his fingers. Then, without a verbal command, he released the arrows. As they flew like falling stars, they formed a circle and chased their target.

The cat looked back once to see the glowing streaks heading straight for it. It ran harder but the arrows easily kept pace and even flew over and ahead.

The men couldn't see where the arrows had landed until a beam of light shot heaven-wards in advance from where they stood.

"Did you kill it?" The General eyed him suspiciously.

"Tch," Ayden brushed his shoulder though there was nothing on it, "you told me to catch it, not kill it. Just because I ask questions, doesn't mean I'm stupid and I don't listen."

Cross had no retort but followed Ayden to the light pillar. There, the cat was meowing pitifully in a dome it fought to break free from. It's orange form paced around the edges and occasionally pawed at the barrier.

"Gotcha you tall and shorter version of a weasel." Ayden grinned as he easily reached in and grabbed the animal by the scruff.

Cross smiled, secretly impressed by the boy's talent, and took the fur ball from him. "You ate something of mine, you little creature." He grinned sarcastically amused at the feline.

Ayden blinked for lack of words to express his incredulous curiosity.

"However, you're not really a normal cat, now, are you?"

His curiosity finally formed a question, "So what is it then?"

"Some form of an Accommodator," Cross answered without taking his eyes off the kitty hanging by the neck in front of him. "I feel I'm missing something though," he fake-pouted at the cat wriggling around in mid air. "Oh yes," Cross lifted his free hand and slapped it on the nape of Ayden's neck. The youth bent forward with an exclamation of pain. "That's for the old man diaper comment," he hit the boy again in the exact same place, "And that's for not acknowledging me accordingly. Call me my name again and I'll punch your lights out and you'll wake with both your legs broken, got it?"

Ayden groaned as he rubbed his neck. The stars Cross caused to jump around in his skull gave him a headache from temple to temple. He rubbed his eyes too, while he was at it, to adjust his eyeballs back in their sockets. "Can't you just thank me?" Ayden stood straight, "I caught the thing, didn't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're going to get us arrested for animal cruelty." Ayden sheltered his eyes from the window where the cat pathetically walked in circles around the hydrant it was tied to. The soft section of his heart couldn't take it.

Cross ignored him to take another sip of coffee. They had a lot of traveling to do today on three hours of sleep on someone's back porch.

"If we don't get arrested for loitering, that is, if that Misses we woke up to gets her revenge." Ayden moved the hand he used as a shield to the bump at the top of his head. That broom couldn't have been made right, there wasn't supposed to be anything hard in the bristles.

The General just stared at his drink. That 'Misses' was over reacting, he thought to himself. "I don't think I'll get arrested. You just might though; she got a good look at you because you were so slow getting away."

Ayden glared flatly, "Right, next time, I want to see you run with a sore gut while getting bristles to the face."

They paused and watched as the cat meowed loudly as it fell over on its side.

"Why did we spend all night finding and catching that thing? What do you plan to do with it?" Ayden groaned and sheltered his eyes again.

Cross stared at his reaction before simply stating, "It miraculously swallowed something of mine and I need it back. It's going to stay with us until it dies."

Ayden grumbled as it meowed with more agony to its tone, "Which doesn't sound afar off."

"If it bothers you, cat lover, then go out and cuddle it." Cross held the glass, "There's nothing wrong with it nor is anything hurting it."

Another yowl echoed through the window they sat next to and Ayden plugged his ears.

"Perfect,"

The excitement of Cross's tone made Ayden look up again. The General was looking out the window with a wicked smile on his face. He followed his gaze out the window and saw people running; looking up and screaming at whatever was casting the huge shadows on the ground.

"Come on, little idiot," Cross stood up and zoomed out the door. Ayden stuffed the last of the tamale in his mouth and followed him out.

"Excuse me," Cross yelled to the retreating crowd as he ran out heroically against them. Ayden looked up and saw the demon weapon things floating above. Cross looked too happy about this so he had to be up to something. Well...whatever it was, they were in it together.

Ayden ducked out of his bow and held it at the ready. _Activate,_ the green glow obeyed his call and formed his endless powerful arrows.

Cross had told him that the Innocence he carried, didn't just kill the Akuma but saved the tortured souls inside them. He wasn't just a fighter and wasn't a murderer, but in a sense, a savior. Ayden smiled at the memory, whatever, they were fun to shoot at too. And the explosions were a bonus that came with the exciting practice.

Ayden danced around on the ground shooting for a while but his neck began to hurt; plus he couldn't see them all with the sun in his eyes. He had to get to higher ground. He swung his bow and caught the corner of an awning. With that, he hoisted himself up and ran up the wall to a window sill and jumped from that one to the next. Finally at the roof tops, he aimed at the majority that hadn't gotten near the ground yet. His mind focused on his left hand as he felt the warmth of the glow between his fingers, _Hawk Cage._

The streamers flew and separated into a large circle until finally entrapping them all. There was a huge explosion and the shock wave knocked him backwards but he stayed on his feet; the pebbles still rolled away after he'd stopped. His arrows didn't do that so it had to be one of Cross's tricks. He smiled widely at the quiet that settled over Barcelona, no matter what that ridiculous General said, they really were a team.

Ayden found Cross strutting proudly down the street out of the dust cloud caused by the explosion. His crimson hair and the tail of his coat flowed behind him as he slipped his satisfied gun into the holster while he walked. Ayden grinned and sauntered up to greet him. To be cheesy, he lifted his palm for a high five, "Way to go, partner."

Cross flashed a smile and lifted his hand but hit the boy on the forehead. "It's Master to you," He corrected as he walked by, "Get it right or I'll make you bleed."

A little later that day, the two of them were entreated to a feast. The citizens were so happy to be saved that all drinks were on the house. Just what Cross wanted, Ayden could now see. He beat three men in a drinking contest and had lot of attention from a few girls. Ayden enjoyed himself too but stayed away from the alcohol. He had tried the nasty stuff before but he had the hardest time liking the taste. That had its benefits though, the hotel manager's daughter was cute and her old man seemed to give him some trust as a hero and a gentleman. The manager was feeling that much more generous to book two rooms on his business tab. They decided to go check out the rooms and drop off their stuff before heading back to the party.

They thanked him dearly as they followed him a while up the street to the hotel; after grabbing the horrified kitty, of course. It took Ayden a while to catch up to them later because he had to peel the animal off the hydrant while trying to be gentle. He eventually lost patience and yanked it off.

Cross closed the door behind Ayden before he dropped the cat on the ground. It immediately scurried away to find a way of escape.

"Why are you in my room?" Cross eyed the boy lounged on the couch.

"I just need a moment to sit down," Ayden sighed before reaching into his bag, "Oh hey, the manager of this place has a daughter my age and I told her about the cat we recently adopted," he paused and bent over to dig in his bag. "And she gave us a collar for it."

Cross sighed and walked up behind him; setting a hand on the back of the couch. "We are not adopting that thing, it's only staying with us until it coughs up…" his voice trailed off as he stared curiously at Ayden's exposed lower back. Between his shirt and belt was a very faded line with what almost looked like shapes of some sort. "Is that a tattoo?"

Ayden looked over his shoulder at Cross, "Huh? I don't have tattoos." The young man began to sit up, "What are you looking at?"

Cross stopped him from sitting all the way up and bent a little closer to get a better look. He lifted the boy's shirt with his thumb; they looked like giant stitches across the line. He couldn't be sure with the booze dancing in his head. "You've got what looks like a tattoo…" he traced the lines he saw with his finger so the boy could feel what he was seeing.

"Do they look like scars?" Ayden asked, "I don't recall any injuries I might have had there but it's a possibility of all the crap I've been through." He reflected on a few and smiled guiltily.

"You've never noticed?"

He shrugged, "No, I've never seen anything like that on by back; not even in a mirror."

The manager entered the room, "Hello," his deep voice sounded awkward.

"Oh hey," Ayden greeted innocently as Cross went to pretending to fluff up pillows. The youth didn't seem to notice the oddness of the air as he stood and danced out the door, "Let's party!"

/\/\/\/\

Ayden awoke alone that morning, stretched, yawned then swung his torso over the side of his bed and lifted the bed skirt, "Morning Fuzz-ball,"

The orange feline glared at him over his tail curled tightly around his little body.

"Oh come on," Ayden pouted and reached to touch him, "I didn't torture you that much putting that stupid collar on you."

The cat hissed and Ayden withdrew his hand, "You ungrateful animal," he grumbled and moved his head back to dodge the kitty's claws of potential blindness. "And to think, I pitied you." He sat up and threw his legs out of bed; it was time to start another wonderful day.

/\/\

Ayden was already eating with the cat leashed to the chair leg when Cross staggered in the room. He looked really tired as he rubbed his face but his clothing and hair were in place as usual; that was a good start.

He smirked anyway at the man's obvious out-of-it-ness and eyed the cat below him, "It looks like the cat coughed you up."

"Shut it,"

Ayden just grinned and slid over a glass of ice water to him as he sat down, "Partied too hard last night?"

"That's my business," Cross murmured and drained the glass. "Besides, if I told you, you'd envy me." Ayden rolled his eyes and pushed him another glass of ice water to him. "Has that creature barfed yet?"

"No," Ayden glance down at him, "but it looks like the sad thing is starving."

Cross lazily glanced at it too, "Feed him,"

Ayden sighed thinking of that night that suddenly gave him this annoying responsibility. Then he remembered the whale bones. "What was that all about?"

Cross didn't ask; he didn't have to because Ayden immediately turned to him and clarified. "What was up with those whale bones in the alley we found him?"

The red-haired man let out a sigh, "Isn't it obvious? We have the Gutless Ghost Cat."

Ayden's eyes narrowed, "What do we have to do with a cat that's famous for disappearing with fisherman's winnings? You know that those stories are made out of superstition, right? All the stories say that loads of fish and such disappear when an orange cat passes their boat. I don't see any of that crap that applying to us."

"You don't believe that story after what you saw that night?" Cross asked and Ayden just gave him a doubtful look; it dared the General to impress him, "The bones you saw are proof enough." He turned away but didn't miss the shocked expression that washed over his apprentice. However, it didn't take long before the doubt returned.

"There's no possible way," Ayden shook his head.

Cross eyed him around his glasses, "Like there's no possible way that you can kill Akuma, you're right. I can definitely see how you couldn't believe such a thing."

Ayden caught the sarcasm in his voice and thought for a moment before the surprise returned again. "You mean the Fuzz has Innocence?"

He cocked an eyebrow in disgust, "You named it." He stated nastily.

"Sort of," Ayden admitted.

Cross decided he didn't care, "Yes, that animal has Innocence. The fact that it hasn't died yet proves that it can somewhat accommodate with it."

"That doesn't happen often, does it?" Ayden looked down at the cat glaring at him.

"No,"

"Just out of curiosity," Ayden began, "could the Innocence give its Master a conscience?"

"One, the Innocence doesn't have Masters, it has Accommodators." Cross corrected again as he received his alcohol then looked inquisitively, "What do you mean a conscience?"

"I swear the cat can understand everything I say." The young man answered still looking down at the orange fur with malice eyes.

"Then you're asking if the Innocence gave it intelligence. No, I don't think so," Cross rested his head in his hands, "the cat just swallowed it. Maybe you should have your brain checked."

Ayden turned back to Cross with a look, "Thanks Mm-mother, I'll do that after I get my labels and grammar good."

The General casually picked up his glass of the strong drink then broke it over Ayden's forehead.

The shattering noises caught the surrounding audience's attention to their table but the two of them paid no attention.

The cut on his forehead burned as the alcohol also stung the corners of his eyes. He quickly tended to the stinging he felt was threatening his vision and fought to rub it out. The nasty liquid seeped into the snarl of discomfort on Ayden's face so he spat many times. The moment he tasted the blood from his scalp, he fumbled for a napkin to cover it. His hands grasped at nothing. He blinked several times before opening his blood-shot eyes to Cross.

The man sat pleasantly and satisfactorily holding out a napkin for him.

"You're heartless," He grumbled in place of a thank you.

"Just like I promised," Cross smiled evilly without looking at Ayden, "Weren't you listening?"

/\/\/\

Ayden sat outside on the curb next to another hydrant with the orange tabby. This time, their attitudes were synced in a stressful and hateful accuracy. The cat had its own problems being tied up, dragged around, and teased like a toy on a string. No soothsayers could've told Ayden that he would be feeling the same way.

The young man sat there slightly rocking, more horrified than upset. The cat just yawned understandingly and walked around to the other side to do its business; leaving the boy with his thoughts.

"What's that needle in your hand? Taking up sewing as a new hobby?" He had asked.

"No, smart mouth," Cross grinned in a way that would give the Angel of Death chills, "I'm going to be a doctor. I need to practice stitching people up and that cut on your head won't heal if we don't close it."

"Oh sh-!" Ayden was too terrified to finish the curse word and he took off for the door. When he turned around the corner of the hall that led to it, he saw where most of the living room furniture went while he nursed his wound in the bathroom. He turned and saw Cross stick his hat with the needle; he was coming in for the kill and needed two hands. Ayden let out a manly shriek and began heaving the blockage, piece by piece, at the evil hunter. Cross shot everything he threw into slivers: the dresser, the love seat, the lamp, the coffee table, the lazy boy rocker, the stove- dodged the cat- the wooden chair, the rug, and the over-sized plate that was mounted on the wall for looks.

Ayden knew he was losing and he quickly readied his arrow. Cross aimed his gun and was about to threaten him when the kid blew a hole in the wall of the front door walk way. Cross stood in momentary wonder as the youth wriggled into the hole. How exciting, this idiot put up more of a fight than Allen did.

Ayden brushed his eyes clean of the wood with his free hand then quickly checked his other hand that covered his wound; bleeding still.

"Ayden," Cross hissed as he peered through the hole to smile devilishly at him.

"Go to Hell," His voice quivered because of a chill that danced on his spine at the same time he spoke.

"I'm your Master," Cross chuckled in his throat, "you don't have the authority to tell me what to do."

"Leave me alone," Ayden yelled then dived for the window but somehow fell short. He whipped around to see Cross holding him by the ankles like a hungry wolf.

Ayden let out a shout and went into a crocodile death roll. Cross didn't hold on for long before he let go and reached for the youth once again for a better grasp. However, Ayden got lucky and rolled out of his reach. He scrambled to his feet then tried to lock himself in the bathroom but Cross kicked down the door with ease.

"Hold still or I might harpoon your brain and you'll be crippled for life." The sick man chuckled like the Devil.

Ayden had fallen in the tub when Cross came down on him and fought to pin the flailing limbs. The young man battled with all his might but he knew the chances were slim. He was cornered, on his back, Cross was sitting on his legs hanging out of the tub; all he had now was his arms and then he would be at the "doctor's" mercy.

He tried to distract the Evil grinning down at him as he wrestled with Ayden's arms. "Akuma!" He shouted, "Akuma behind you!"

Cross laughed, "So you can say it right! Now you're getting the hang of it, little idiot! But that's not going to save you!" Cross knelt on his hands again as he strung out a rope from his sleeve.

"No, don't! Please, Cr-!"

Cross grabbed his jaw, pushing his lips into a pucker. "I said I would make you bleed if you didn't address me properly. Do I have to remind you of what I said I would do if you called me by my name?"

'_I will punch your lights out and you'll wake with both of your legs broken…'_

Ayden's eyes widened as shook his head and freed his hands. The General just laughed as he quickly rounded up the arms with the rope. All the youth could shout at this point was please and protests but Cross turned a deaf ear to his hopeless, near-tear cries.

It was then, Cross sat on the boy's legs and arms while working on the gash without anesthetics or painkillers with Ayden screaming into the man's stomach. After four painful, agonizing, burning slow stitches, (along with chastising insults of being a blubbering baby) Cross washed the wound clean with rubbing alcohol and water.

Ayden rubbed the tears flooding his vision as he relived the burning and the stinging from fire itself. How could he be so cruelly cold and heartless?

The cat next to him meowed, sounding almost like a laugh. Ayden barked at it and it dashed behind the hydrant. "I don't know why you complain so much." He grumbled aloud, "You don't have it as bad as I do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you stop being such a boob?" Cross shoved the pouting young man's head as they walked for the docks. Ayden didn't retort as he swerved away and came back…relentlessly. It was a deceiving nice day for everyone in Barcelona except the poor 'boob' carrying their luggage like a pack mule. Last night was Hell and this morning was the rudest awakening he had yet. Yes, this morning trumped the other morning of the madam with the badly-made broom.

"Not talking to me, eh?" Cross turned away from staring at him and smiled, "How thoughtful, I'm so glad to see that you understand my need of a vacation from your sore mouth."

Ayden grounded his teeth together and resisted the urge to strangle the red haired demon. How dare he have the gall to say that after all the labor he put into for paying the damages? The cheapskate had already ditched him so he spent the morning and afternoon doing _favors_ by himself. Worst of all, the manager's daughter rejected him by taking the collar off the cat; who was in a bag hanging off his shoulder since he refused to be carried. They couldn't walk it because the dumb animal just let them drag it on the ground like a kill and people didn't like that.

Ayden was just tired. He didn't sleep very well last night because of how bad his 'stitches' hurt. He would've had some painkiller pills if Cross didn't use the last two on the headache he had after that party. Plus, they didn't have money to buy more. The manager didn't carry such drugs and nobody else from the party had some on them nor was willing to give money. It was a long and fruitless search that ended with a painful night. Life sucked.

Suddenly, a horn blared and Cross grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Run!"

Ayden followed after him towards a ship that was taking off. He grumbled to himself as they ran; they were stowing away. They leaped off the dock and clung to the barnacles on the ship. The cat screeched when it hit the wood.

Cross sighed with relief and fought a smirk, "Hey, hand over the cat so I can use it as a grabbing-hook."

Ayden glared at him then inched his way for the cannon windows. He was going to reserve his own box ahead of time; away from the crazy man with a needle.

He's gotten a ton of sympathy for that animal or else he would've laughed, Cross thought as he followed him to the nearest opening and slithered in after him. They had good timing with everyone on the deck saying they're last farewells. Ayden stood up and headed for the storage to find somewhere to bunk for the night. Cross stood up too and watched the boy sulk into the darkness of the storage base. He pulled out the boarding tickets in his pocket, looked at Ayden then shrugged. The kid need to cool his jets anyway.

/\/\/\

Cross woke in the middle of the night to vomiting noises and went out to shove who-ever-it-was overboard when he saw it was Ayden. He coughed and spat then rubbed his eyes as he hung over the railing. He sniffed and Cross had to wonder if he was crying or nauseated. He also quickly noted the cat lying on the floor next to him; still in the position it was in when Ayden dragged it up to the deck.

"Are the boxes down there more comfortable than the hammock I have waiting for you?" Cross leaned against the railing as he waited for a response. Ayden's hands balled into fists, no doubt angry that he didn't mention it sooner. The boy let out a sigh and grabbed a chuck of ice Cross didn't notice on his other side and put it to his head. How smart, he knifed it from the freezer down there.

Cross stood next to him for a while in silence when more evidence showed that Ayden was really upset. He was sniffing more and rubbing his eyes to keep the tears from falling as he glared at the horizon.

The General smiled, "Karma's a bee-otch, isn't it?"

Ayden didn't look at him but grounded his teeth and clenched his fists.

"What I'm saying is," Cross set a hand on the young man's shoulder blades, "you have no reason to cry because I haven't done my worst yet."

"You've never had an apprentice before have you?" Ayden finally spoke but didn't look at him.

He smoothed back his red hair and turned to face the horizon with him. "Yes I have," he smiled, "his name was Allen Walker. What a loyal kid, he makes you look criminal." He paused and looked at Ayden's green eyes rolling sarcastically, "You've never had a Master, am I right?"

"I've always been on my own," he sighed, "I never had anyone there for me to teach me what I could and couldn't do. If I did then I wouldn't have learned it all the hard way."

"Like you're doing now?" Cross adjusted his weight to one leg, enjoying the tease, "I told you what to do. This time you have no one to blame but you and your pride."

Ayden let out a frustrated breath and walked off. Cross watched with interest staring at the broad shoulders the boy had surely grown over the years. He didn't know anything of what Ayden went through but he was carrying a lot, he could see. Every hardship from birth to now; it was all there. As well as the feline dragging along like a broken saddle bag.

The cat disappeared over the deck after a good yank and it yowled as it clunked down the stairs. Ayden let out a curse along with some scuffling noises before it was quiet.

Cross regretted not getting two rooms, he didn't want to share a room with that.

/\/\/\/\

The next morning was uneventful except the awakening Cross got when Ayden let his stuff drop to the ground. The man jumped upright in bed and prepared to leap to freedom out of the hammock when he saw his apprentice standing there with a smile.

"Is that how you escape from your debts…Master?" His tone was teasing.

Cross had sighed with relief and he rubbed his eyes with two fingers as he lay back down, "It would be wise of you not to play games like that with me. I'm liable to blow your head off before I know it's you."(a)

Now they lounged in their hammocks eating non perishable foods with no flavor…or any confident sense of nutrition. Nonetheless, they say to get used to the food because it'll be all there is to eat until the next stop. They also say that one benefit of the tasteless food, if you throw it up it doesn't change flavor. Ayden was really taking their word for it. He still felt dizzy and the salt smell of the ocean didn't do much to help. "Ugh," he sighed and set the nast they called food on his stomach and dropped his head in the hammock. "I can't finish it; it's making me sicker than the ever-moving salt water."

Cross let out a deep breath too; bored with the bland food, "Go hungry then," he tossed it onto the floor for the cat; who swallowed it whole then gagged. He got excited and leaned over to watch. The feline barfed but nothing Cross wanted came out. "Great," he mumbled, "it must be farther in than I hoped. Now we have to wait until that takes a…"

"I'm gonna be sick!" Ayden managed to gurgle before darting out of the room.

Cross watch him run then looked at the floor. He smirked at the thought of Ayden's face grossed out by what was cold and squished between his toes. "He can clean that up when he gets back."

/\/\/\

He couldn't help but snicker when Ayden came limping into the room pale and sweaty like cauliflower out of a vegetable steamer. Now the kid was fighting his gag reflex as he washed off his foot in the sink. Later some time after a nap, Cross woke to see Ayden with a rag cleaning the floor.

"Have you cleaned it all up yet?" he asked his apprentice with rolled up sleeves.

"It's so nice to see you care," he grumbled then imitated a dumb man with a deep voice, "Don't worry about the guy throwing up his kidney just don't let the cat vomit grow mold on the wooden ship."

"Quit your whining," Cross lazily commanded before seeing it again: the lines on Ayden's lower back. As he was on all fours and reaching, his shirt lifted enough for him to see. Strangely, they were a little darker this time; darker as in "near black". The horizontal line was the darkest, running from one side to the other. The vertical lines were still too pale of a grey to see clearly.

Ayden sat on his feet and wiped his forehead with his arm; it was finally clean. He was getting to his feet when he felt a hand on his back. He jumped but paused seeing it was Cross. He was surprised that he didn't hear him get down. He stared curiously at his Master's perplexed expression. "What is it?"

Cross told him what he was seeing and Ayden worried. "Darker? Dark like black?"

"Almost," he said, "they're sort of gray right now."

"I don't get it," Ayden shook his head, "it doesn't act like a tattoo."

Cross glared at it as it slowly seemed to fade. "What's going on?" he whispered to himself.

"What?" Ayden asked and bent backwards slightly to look. "I kind of see them…"

"Stop moving," he demanded and set Ayden's hips straight.

"Touch me like that again and I'll hook your chin with my fist," Ayden mumbled and Cross ignored him.

"They're near gone," he said to himself, "I hardly see them now."

"Good," he commented conceitedly, "it's making me anxious with you practically starring at my- ow, ow, ow!"

"To the deck with you," Cross growled as he pulled Ayden by the ear.

"Ow, let go! Let go!"

/\/\

They stood at the front of the ship this time to have space to themselves to talk; the walls to their room were too thin for such an important conversation.

"There has to be a pattern," Cross thought aloud with his hand around his chin, "to why it fades and darkens."

"Change in environment?" Ayden guessed.

"Not likely, it has to effect you directly," Cross eyed the young man's face, "Sickness?"

He shrugged.

"How do you feel right now?"

Ayden looked at the sky and blew at his bangs with reproachful smugness. "Let's see: right now I still feel queasy, my stomach is tight and aching, my body feels as loose as the waves and every time I move my eyebrows my forehead hurts."

Cross dared to cock an eyebrow, "Repressed much?"

"And I'm dehydrated," Ayden added, "I'm only repressed because of you. You hit me anytime I complain or retort."

"You're moods!" Cross snapped his fingers suddenly and shook his finger at him. "I bet it darkens according to your mood!"

His green eyes just stared at the man before him who was gleaming in his own definition of genius. "I'm glad you care. While you're at it, do you want to call me an emotional pit? I'm sure your creative name-calling has something to say."

Cross thought for a moment, "You're more of an emotional kick to the groin, actually."

"Thank you, I think I finally have an explanation about my life that makes sense." Ayden stated flatly.

"We just need to find out what mood it reacts to…" Cross turned his back, cupping his chin while he looked out to the sea.

"Marian?" A voice further on the deck caught both of their attentions. A plump man with a balding head was hobbling over to the General; who didn't look entirely pleased to see the dolt. "Is that you?"

Cross put a business face on, "Yes Dieter, it's me."

"Wow," his wide excited grin created hills under his eyes; making him squint. "You haven't changed at all since I last saw you at the door step to the Cathedral."

Ayden eyed him suspiciously and Cross noted his expression but continued. "It was very kind of you to allow one, such as I, to stay a few days inside." He pressed a smile.

The preacher's belly showed the wakes of his laughter, "I couldn't just leave you out there. Everyone knows getting caught in the rain can bring bad luck."

"As do many," Cross sighed, "many things, Dieter."

"Exactly," Dieter's voice was gruff with a bowl of healthy seriousness. "Just like telling a story repeatedly will make the story true and real."

Cross nodded, agreed vigorously and moved in a way that was evident to observers that he was in a hurry to get away. Apparently, Dieter wasn't an observer as he tried to keep him.

"You know there's this sinner that keeps going on about a sea monster? I tried to tell the man that if he keeps it up there will be trouble and I know all of us just want to get to shore in one piece. But the non-believer won't keep his mouth tight. There will be trials, Marian; I can feel it in my seveth vertabrae."

Ayden smiled; he liked the annoyance Cross had for the little old superstitious preacher. He was glad the he wasn't the only one that drove him crazy.

"I wish you good health, Dieter, but if you'll excuse me, I have matters at hand that I must attend." With that said, Cross slipped around the fat man and took off to the other end of the ship; leaving Ayden with him.

"So what are your plans this evening, Dieter?" the boy touched fingertips to fingertips as he smiled warmly to the adorable man, "If I may call you Dieter?"

"Sure," the preacher cleared his throat as he thought, "I don't really have plans. I'm going to get dinner here pretty soon."

Ayden thought for a moment too then it clicked, "I know! How about I tell you what room we're in and you can eat dinner with us? We don't like eating down there in that mess hall."

"Sure,"

"Great," Ayden grinned, "Just follow…my Master and you'll find us."

/\/\

"What are you doing here, Dieter?" Cross stared in surprise with 80 degrees of annoyance. He turned around to answer the door almost immediately after closing it and getting an unwanted visitor.

"I'm here to eat with you, of course." The preacher smiled, peeked around him and waved to Ayden.

Cross turned his head to glare at his brat of an apprentice then mouthed the words, "I'll kill you later."

In response, the boy gave him a cheesy smile with food pieces mushed between his teeth; a dirty grin of attempted innocence in obvious guilt with the intent to taunt. Cross would smack that off after the preacher of Babble left.

The preacher grunted and grumbled as he worked his way to the floor to sit down after being let in; like a smelly old dog. Cross sat up in the top hammock while Ayden sat on the floor with the old man. His plan was to make this superstitious person talk until Cross ripped his own ears off to keep from hearing more.

"So what story does the man tell?" Ayden asked getting comfortable cross-legged.

"I shouldn't tell," Dieter shook his head, "it's far too risky. If I said anything, it could affect reality."

"I believe that there is away to bend reality," Ayden smiled as he began weaving a twisted sense to persuade the old preacher. "If you think about it, reality follows our choices, not our stories."

"That doesn't change the fact that you can't jinx something."He argued; clearly not swayed one bit.

Ayden back pedaled, "So what? We're sailing on wood, we just knock and the jinx is broken, right?"

Good, Dieter's wheels were turning, "I suppose but let it be a lesson to you, young man. Don't go trotting off thinking you know better because if a jinx doesn't get you, karma will."

Right then, Cross let out a satisfied hum but Ayden knew better: he was smothering a laugh triggered by the preacher's last sentence. What a jerk.

"The story is," Dieter began and snapped Ayden's glaring from Cross, "since last spring there have been disappearances of ships. Some sailors say that the ships are 400 miles from shore when something goes wrong. The fool on our ship now spreading this nonsense says that he's a survivor and beheld the beast with his own eyes. I say with his own crippled mind if you ask me."

Ayden lifted an eyebrow, "Which shore?"

"The one we sail for now." He answered and took a bite, "the far North shore of France."

/\/\

"If I were you, which I'm divinely grateful I'm not, I would take the geezer's wisdom about karma." Cross growled as he closed the door behind Dieter after a long farewell.

"Do you think there's an Akuma 400 miles from France?" Ayden asked completely ignoring the threat.

"It's possible," he sighed and climbed back into his hammock, "Could be a Level two or three; if it's really bad, four."

The young man looked at Cross curiously under the shirt he was pulling over his head, "There's _levels_ of those gun-balls?"

He pushed his hat over his face while tucking the pillow under his head, "They don't stay 'gun-balls' for long. They get smarter, stronger, and faster the more they kill."

Ayden felt worry tickle his sick-and-tired stomach. "How far up do they go?"

"No one knows except their Maker. We're all hoping that four is the limit."

"_You don't know how we find you, do you?"_ The haunting voice of the…now known…Akuma…disturbed his memory. He could see the monster's face: insect-like with a body somewhat relevant to a human. His spider-like fingers to his mouth were wet with spit as he talked. Ayden took in a deep breath to calm himself in the relief he felt when he shot an arrow through its skull. Good riddens.

"Hey," Cross interrupted his thoughts, "show me your back."

Ayden shrugged and turned around just before pulling the tank top down to be dressed for bed. He looked over his shoulder at his Master, "What did you want to see it for?"

"Just incase it reacts to stupid,"

He glared flatly at the red head though Cross didn't look at him anymore, "Of course not, 'stupid' is not an emotion."

"It's a train of thoughts that cause an egotistical form of emotion." Cross used his thumb to momentarily lift his hat to see the kid's face, "It can also give one a feeling of embarrassment or in your case, fear." He glared at him now.

Ayden had to think that last one over a moment before the threat he was given hours ago finally registered. He would only admit to himself that he was worried but fear; no. If he was sure of anything it was that Cross really wouldn't kill him…on purpose. His confidence wavered.

/\/\/\/\

The next few days were beautiful as the two began to fall into a routine: wake early to snatch breakfast, hang out in the room to sleep or do whatever, walk the ship and say hello to the ladies, grab lunch and eat with new dates, (Ayden was often locked out), find pictures in the clouds, eat dinner, then chill until night fall. Not a great schedule but there really isn't much else to do as a passenger on a ship.

Then came one day when the first class had the opportunity to bathe because they were half way through the journey. Yes, that included the General and his apprentice plus others. They were to go and sign up to schedule a time for their bath.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cross turned around to his lively shadow.

"Going to schedule for my bath with you," Ayden answered with a smile, "just in time for the Mid-Journey party." He sighed as he thought of the food and such that would be prepared; none of that nasty clay food they'd been eating thus far.

"I'm not going to bathe with you," Cross stated and broke the kid's fantasies.

He made a face, "Of course not," Of all the things they'd been through, he did not feel the need to be exposed to any more possible embarrassment. His Master did plenty of that by himself.

"I'm glad you agree," Cross grinned a scaring familiar grin at his apprentice. "I've already signed up."

Ayden didn't have much time to fully react or comprehend when the man began shoving him towards the side of the boat. He tried to resist but then Cross had him by the collar of his shirt. He had no choice but to follow him to the side of the cabin…where there were no witnesses.

Cross then tied a rope around the boy's waist without too much difficulty then tossed him overboard. He untied the prepared rope from around the railing then pulled him up a little ways to let him drop again.

"Hey!"_Splash_! "What are you-!" _Splash_! "Cr-Master?" _Splash_! "Hey!" _Splash_! "Stop, please!" _Splash_!

Dieter hobbled over casually, "Whatcha doin'?" He asked before he heard.

"You bas-!" _Splash_!

The preacher inhaled deeply to yell for help when Cross put a hand over his mouth, "I've got him so don't put the whole ship in a stream of panic. Even you can comprehend that worried people cause a hazard."

"I'll help you,"

"No, no," Cross insisted as politely as he could, "I have him and he'll be just fine. Besides, I think I hear someone calling you." Not really but whatever got rid of the fool, right?

"Okay," Dieter inched away slowly, "You sure?"

Cross gave him a corny thumbs up, "Yeah, I got him." He waited until he was gone, "Now back to fishing!"

"You demon!" _Splash_! "I'm gonna be sick!" _Splash_! "Ow! My nose! My nose!" _Splash_! "I'm not kidding!" _Splash_! "My nose is bleeding!" _Splash_! "Hey!"

Cross chuckled at the helpless cries between splashes. So far his favorite was the "I'm gonna be sick." Probably because he was belly flopping on the waves and no doubt drinking it a little. Oh well, the coolness of the ocean will help.

"You heartless son of a-!" _Splash_! "I have one word-!" _Splash_! He coughed, "KARMA!" _Splash_! "KARMA! KARMA! KARMA! KARMA!" _Splash_!

That went on for a full hour until Ayden squirrel hopped up the rope to get away from the sharks. Cross was never caught.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(a): _The sentence just before this was inspired by LadyHawak. Navar, the main character of the movie, said something like I have written. The actual quote is: "Announce you're presence before you come up behind me. I'm liable to take your head off before I know it's you."_


	5. Chapter 5

"You poor guy," the pretty brunette with straight hair gently set a hand on his shoulder.

Ayden looked back at her adoringly while Cross fumed at his side. He had raced to the paper sign-in to find it was full but when he proved his position in first class to the Captain, he got his bath. Karma was going to bite his "Master" while he slept in a hammock that smelled of ocean. That's right; he threw his soaked clothes in his bed. For now, however, he was enjoying the company of a few good-looking ladies.

In the meantime, Cross was beyond unhappy. The little idiot came in all sparkling clean then told the girls that he was late because some devil threw him overboard and was "French dipping" him in the sea. Now they had their full attention on the boy instead of him. The kid was smart not to blab that it was him, his Master; that would've meant death.

"Well," Ayden pitifully began, "first he tied a rope around my waist. Not to rescue me but to pull me up then let me drop."

"That's so mean," the blonde with the biggest blue eyes gasped.

"That wasn't too bad until I hit my face on the ship," Ayden touched his sore nose cautiously, "My nose started bleeding like crazy."

Cross found interest in the six steak knives around the table to fill his boredom since he was being ignored.

"Eww," exclaimed the other blonde with a ruby on her finger, "blood is so gross."

"That's not the worse part," Ayden slumped in his chair becoming engrossed in his story; no, his memory of the horrible experience. This is where it outweighed the stitches in his head. Which he remembered, needed to be taken out soon. He sighed, "You all know how sharks are attracted to blood?"

The girls leaned in and nodded while Ayden waited for them to click. They all suddenly gasped and covered their open mouths with their hands.

"Yes, I saw the fins first. There were two at the beginning, then there were six and then I lost count because there were so many."

Cross returned to Ayden and his new-found posse after fetching two more steak knives from another table. He was holding them like cards fanned out for the holders eyes…they looked like...shark teeth.

"They all jumped at me when I went up," Ayden wanted to cry, "I landed back down on a couple of them too. One of the fins about cut my stomach open."

The General looked at his shiny new friends with a mild "Oh, I see..." expression; so that was why he didn't splash those few times. It turned out the kid wasn't craping lies after all.

"When I did land on some of the others, they bit at each other too. In desperation, when I hit the water, I would try to climb on another shark while kicking and punching with all I was worth until I was hoisted up again."

Cross smirked at the "shark teeth" and lowered them under the table with an idea to help karma pass along.

"It was all I could do since the devil with my life line is so heartless to my please and disbelieving to my cries." Ayden stared at the center of the table as the girls cried for him. He could see the sharks still stirring before him, "So many teeth…"

Suddenly, Ayden leaped five feet in his seat with a yowl. His knee hit the edge of the table, tossing it over to its side and sending all the plates and utensils clattering and breaking on the floor. The women shrieked at the unexpected excitement. He stood on the chair and was losing his balance; he waved his arms around in a feeble attempt to stay vertical but fell backwards onto the floor. The girls screamed again while Ayden took no time to bolt for the exit.

Cross took his fingers from his nose; it was bleeding thanks to the flailing idiot. His attention was drawn to a red glimmer and he saw it was blood on a steak knife. As he collected his dirty friends he saw they all had blood…oops. Oh well…

The cat was curled in the corner warily watching Ayden with the water in the bathroom. His hands shook like an old man's as he washed the wounds to his leg. He had slipped out of his pants and abandoned them on the floor to immediately put his hurting thigh under cold water. There were eight small slits; no doubt from some knives. They burned and they stung as he put the bandages over them wet with rubbing alcohol.

All he could do now was endure the pain. His hands still quivered with his entire body as he wiped away his tears. He hated Cross with a passion. Forget being his apprentice, he wanted to go back to how he was: alone. This was not the company he wished for and the treatment wasn't what he felt he deserved.

Ayden heard the door open and close; he knew it was Cross. His jaw muscle flexed and his fists bound tight. As he got up and stormed into the room, he felt hot and the heat gave him a sense of blindness.

Cross saw this and got ready. Ayden went to pick him up by the collar of his jacket and throw him against the wall when Cross thrust a punch up his rib cage. The young man miraculously recovered quickly and threw his fist at his cheek but he blocked it with his arm. Then he shoved his knee into Ayden's stomach then cracked his forehead on the boy's stitches.

The throbbing didn't sober him up, however, like Cross had hoped but infuriated him.

The green eyes that glared at him menacingly were blind as he charged. Cross stepped out of the way and let him break the wall. Ayden turned and furiously swung his fists in no sense of a pattern for his face. Cross concentrated on his arm movements to dodge the blows. He would have to wait until he tired himself out.

Allen was never this mad.

A hit to the shoulder snapped Cross out of his reverie…and snapped his collar bone. Ayden wasn't going to settle down anytime soon so Cross could not let the injury slow him down. As he leaped out of the way of kicks and ducked from punches, he worried that his apprentice was gone.

"Ayden," Cross shouted, "Stop!"

"I hate you!" He screamed and swung his leg at him before jerking to a stop and collapsing to the ground. The boy began screaming and writhing on the ground.

Cross instinctively watched where his hands went to see where he'd hurt himself. His hands rubbed over his entire body. It was when Ayden rolled over on his side with his back to him that Cross understood. The stars that the Noah's had around their foreheads were on Ayden's lower back. His anger had triggered the transformation process.

For a moment, Cross slid to the ground against the wall in shock; watching as Ayden continued to roll in agony. His heart sank but he quickly and grudgingly shoved it aside with the drawing of his gun.

Cross leaped onto the boy and set the barrel to his head. Ayden was panting and too exhausted to move. The boy opened his eyes and gasped in fear.

"Cross," Ayden moaned and fought to move his heavy body that still burned.

"You're a Noah and you must die," The General Exorcist snarled down the gun.

There was screaming before a loud _CRACK_and the ship lurched sideways; tossing Cross and Ayden into the wall. Their luggage followed and dumped all contents about and out of the room.

Cross shouted the ultimate curse word as he rubbed his head.

Ayden threw up nearby; the hits to the stomach earlier taking effect. He coughed and wiped the blood from his face; he didn't know where the blood was coming from and at the moment, he didn't care. "Level Four Akuma," he gasped, "it's going to kill everyone on this ship," he coughed, "and it's going to evolve!"

"How do you know that?" Cross asked before the ship was spun in a circle to crunch into boulders poking out of the water. Immediately after, a deep metallic laugh boomed like thunder over the screaming of the helpless people.

Their quarrel dropped and unfinished, Cross leapt to his feet and rushed to battle. On deck, the sailors were jumping over board while the foolish ran down into the belly of ship. The mast was gone and the Captain's quarter was swept clean off. The Akuma was a giant gorilla-looking monster with the head of a Pterodactyl and instead of fingers there were claws.

Cross didn't hesitate to shoot.

The explosion of the bullet hit the Akuma's neck but did nothing but grab its attention. That was his plan for the moment so it would leave the people and the ship alone.

"Cross!" Ayden yelled but the General had perfect aim already set for the kill; before something swept him overboard. Luckily, he grabbed the railing before falling into the sea. His injured shoulder screamed in protest as momentum tugged at his body. Ayden was next to him in a second with his bow in hand.

"Back off, Noah!" Cross cursed at him.

"Shut it and let me help you!" Ayden snapped and swung the bow over the side to loop it around the man's ankle. "This Akuma is two in one. I tried to warn you but you're the worst listener ever! Watch its tail, that's the second one!"

Cross stepped up using the bow as a stirrup and swung over the railing then grabbed his collar bone.

"You're hurt!" Ayden exclaimed after shooting an arrow. As it exploded in its face and blinded it for a moment, he squatted next to Cross to help.

"No, I'm not! Don't touch me or I'll kill you!"

"What the-? Can't you drop it for a while and let me help you?" Ayden yelled as the Akuma roared in the background.

"I don't need anything from you, Noah!"

"Why the crap are you calling me Noah?" Ayden whipped around and shot another arrow at the Akuma then formed another one and hit the tail coming up behind Cross. The clown-like face of the tail hissed and disappeared into the shadows.

The General shoved him aside and ran to defeat the Akuma. He aimed and fired.

"_Master!"_It screeched before combusting into ashes. Another explosion came from behind him where Ayden shot the second Akuma on the ground in front of him.

The boy looked confused until he saw Cross charging at him. "You have five minutes to explain yourself before I kill you!" He spat with Judgment aimed at his skull while holding him against the busted mast by his neck. He couldn't hold his gun for long with a broken collar bone.

"What do you want me to say, Master? I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want until you forgive me! Just…" he swallowed, "Just tell me what I did and I'll pay for it!"

Cross clenched his teeth and hid his confusion. "Don't you remember what you did? Don't you know what you are?" He shouted.

Ayden swallowed again and gasped for air, "All I remember was being really mad at you; hating you. Then you were aiming your gun at me and we were tossed across the room. I threw up because my stomach really hurt and everything between then to now. I really don't know what I did but please let me fix it!"

Cross shook him and leaned on the trigger, "You're a Noah! Admit it!"

"No!" Ayden screamed and covered his face with his hands, "I swear I don't know what you're talking about! All I know is there's some reason Akuma have been able to find me my whole life and the ones that talk call me 'master'. I don't know anything else! Please, don't shoot me!"

Cross dropped him and pulled his shirt over his head; the black stars were gone.

/\

They didn't say a word to each other as they searched and rescued most of the people on the ship. Cross found the orange cat dead under a storage box. When he lifted the load off, the Innocence reformed. He scooped it from the deck and welcomed it as he tucked it away in his coat. Lastly, he bowed to the cat before walking away to help the others.

The survivors and injured loaded the three row boats and left the ship to be the burial for the dead. They all made it to shore with heavy hearts and troubled minds; being alive was good but it wasn't great. The air was so thick you could taste it.

Cross grabbed his lightened suitcase of the things of his he _did_ find and began walking off.

Ayden watched for a moment then followed anyways. "I'm coming, Master." He called after him but Cross turned on him.

"No, you're not coming with me. You are no longer my apprentice and you will never be an Exorcist."

"But you have to explain something to me first." Ayden said defiantly. "Why were you calling me Noah?"

"They are humans that aid the Millennium Earl in destroying mankind. They have black stars across their forehead like you do across your back." Cross answered then turned and walked away.

Ayden followed with more questions, "If I was one, then they'd be on my head, not my back. It doesn't make sense."

"Stop following me,"

"Then talk to me about this because I don't know anything. I'm an idiot, remember?" Ayden continued anxiously. "Please,"

"There's nothing to talk about," Cross snapped, "You will become a Noah the next time you get angry. You'll know who you are and what you are so you don't need me to explain that. And the next time we meet, we will be enemies." He turned again and headed off.

It still wasn't right to Ayden, "So I have a Noah in me but I am an Accommodator! I can and I will, be an Exorcist!"

Cross stopped as silver-blue eyes gazed up at him under white hair from his memory. Ayden…was similar to Allen…He slowly turned around to see that same stubborn face Allen would have at a time like this. "Right," Cross turned away to hide a smirk, "You are…"

"Hey," Ayden said and Cross turned again to look at the boy wearing a pleading expression, "So, can I follow you?."


	6. Chapter 6

"Grey skin," Ayden blinked a few times while attempting to imagine such strange features. "And they change color? Are you sure they're human? They sound like lizards."

"They might as well be," Cross twisted the empty glass between his fingers as he glared at the sling he wore, "They act like them too."

"No wait," Ayden perked, "like chameleons!"

Cross just ignored him; it was going to turn into another one of those stupid circles if he interfered.

"They're always watching," Ayden continued with some narration talent then quickly broke it, "You know, 'cause they have the eyes to do it!" He used his fingers to demonstrate the crazy directions a chameleon's eyes could perform. "And on top of that, they blend in…" he was back to the enticing commentary, "by changing the color of their skin- those sneaky devils."Ayden hissed.

Cross watched curiously from the corner of his eye; something had the boy acting so cheerful and it was rude of him not to share. He could use some of that now with his busted shoulder giving him heavy grief. Suddenly, he stood up and grabbed what was left of his food with one arm. "You stay here,"

"What for?" Ayden asked vainly as he watched Cross walk out the door. "Oh no," it was just like last time.

"Hey you!"

Great…

"You're done now?" Cross sounded a bit impatient but Ayden could hear a little surprise in his tone.

He let his smug grin shine through a little, "Yes, thanks to my persuasive skills."

The General stood up, brushed himself off a little and walked off. Ayden let out a sigh, that shallow man's cold shoulder made the Arctic feel like the Bahamas.

As they were walking, there was suddenly some shouting exclaiming to be heard over the rush of hooves. There were some other screams before Cross and Ayden finally noticed the runaway carriage ahead of them. The driver was doing all he could to pull the spooked horses to a stop but they showed no sign of slowing from the whites of their eyes.

"Kate!" another man's voice shouted across the street before the carriage leapt in the air; tossing the driver and breaking a wheel at the same time. The horses didn't stop but broke free from their load and took off. A woman screamed before they watched a young girl crawl to the heap of her destroyed loved one.

"Daddy?" Her voice was already choked and the tears began to fall. Her mind was in denial but her heart knew he was gone.

Cross was the first to move among the frozen and horrified audience. He jogged to the girl and immediately opened his arms for her. She didn't notice him until he touched her shoulder. He didn't have to say or do anything but let her cry in his chest.

Shakily, Ayden moved his feet too. He wasn't quite sure what to do but his Master, no doubt, would have a chore for him. He stopped just before Kate's dad and made eye contact with Cross.

Without saying a word over the crying child, Cross indicated to Ayden to take care of the father's body and then he carried the girl away.

/\/\/\/\

Ayden eventually found Cross and the girl at a little hospital. He had to follow people's words to find them but was glad to see the girl's scratches were taken care of.

Ayden turned away from them for a moment feeling sick again. He was thinking of the father's body. That was actually the first time he handled a dead man. Luckily, he didn't have to do it all himself. He found out who worked at the closest morgue and got their help. Still, it was surely something he never wanted to do again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl let out another agonized cry that was soon muffled by his Master's embrace. Ayden hurt for her but he knew she hurt worse. It was one of those moments where you can do nothing but be there. That's truly one of the hardest parts. However, the hardest part was yet to come, especially for Kate, that is: getting over this.

"Ayden,"

He obeyed Cross's call and stepped into the room. Cross did brief introductions for the girl then said, "we will be you're guardian's until we find your aunt, okay? We'll make sure you're safe."

Kate seemed to understand a little bit but was still too shaken to take it all in. Yet, she wiped at her continuous tears as she nodded.

"How old are you, Kate?" Cross asked gently and wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"Fourteen," she sobbed and Ayden's heart hurt worse. He could relate how she felt right then; finding the rocky bottom in darkness and realizing you're alone. He went through that same thing at fourteen.

"Okay," Cross nodded then lifted her chin gently so he could see her blue eyes, "let's find someplace to rest."

"Wonderful…" The Millennium Earl gurgled happily in the phone to his ear, "That's good to hear as always." He hung up the phone and rocked a few times in his chair to let his thoughts wonder. He had heard that a little girl named Kate just lost her father in a runaway carriage incident. The Earl rocked to his feet; no one else could do what he could so he had to visit the human girl at once. For some reason, he felt really good about this one.

"Finally," Cross brushed his tear-damp coat vainly to dry it as he came around the couch and sat down on the other end from Ayden; who was nearly asleep.

"She finally cried herself to sleep?" He mumbled against the hand he used as a pillow propped up on his elbow.

"Yes,"

They didn't want to take the poor girl to a hotel; a strange, un-homey, noisy place would've made things hectic. So Cross witnessed some of Ayden's "persuasive skill" on a kind widow who let them board in her house.

"But," Cross stood up to position himself behind the dozing apprentice of his, "our night is just beginning."

A snore was his response; how rude. Cross thought about hitting his elbow from under him and shoving his head into the arm of the couch…where the stuffing was thin so he'd hit the wood. However, thinking about his head, Cross remembered the stitches; they were long overdue. He pulled out his little Leatherman and grinned at it.

Ayden felt a few tugs on his scalp and it began to itch…no, hurt. He opened his eyes and couldn't figure out the sudden white at first. When he did, it made him jump then before he knew it, his scalp hurt again and blood was at the end of his nose.

"Oh dear," Cross's voice seeped evil, "that needs to be fixed immediately."

"It's all your fault- ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"You jumped while I was operating with a sharp object," Cross hissed, "it's _your_ fault. Oh, and-uh, wake up the girl and I'll practice surgical operations next."

Ayden imitated a horse sneezing, "Not with an injured shoulder, you won't."

Cross held the needle near Ayden's eye, "You want to try me?"

He groaned; he couldn't win this one for sure. Just like him, Cross didn't like being told what he could and could not do. He would just have to swallow it all and get it over with.

Luckily, this one only took two stitches and the torture was half over. Now he had to pay attention to Cross's lecture on stupidity and whimpering through brain numbing pain. He later went to get ice from the kitchen since his Master refused to share the drugs.

"We'll take the night in shifts," he began, "you'll go first until one, then you go up again at four."

"Why me twice?" Ayden complained as held ice to his head.

"Since the orange cat died, you've been lacking responsibility." Cross answered a little impatiently.

_I'm not the one who needs responsibility,_ Ayden thought safely in his head. He had forgotten the cat was gone; he let out a sad sigh then came back. "You really go out of your way to fulfill a promise. Other than that, I don't understand why we're doing this."

Cross shook his head, "I hate you and your idiocy too." He grabbed Ayden's head with his free hand and put a little pressure on his new stitches, "How is it that you never remember what I tell you? The Black Order will kill you themselves if you don't get a brain in that thick skull of yours."

"Maybe if you were nicer to it," Ayden winced as he whispered, "it would work better!"

"That makes sense," Cross purred, "I scare you, don't I? That's why nothing sticks in there. Well, you should be more scared about screwing up in front me than anything else."

"Say what you want," Ayden spat, "You're just making up sh-"

"Quiet," Cross shoved his head away and turned around to listen; silence.

Ayden waited patiently off to the side before Cross finally came back.

"Alright," Cross whispered, "Remember how I explained what creates the Akuma?"

He nodded carefully; how could he forget? It was the first thing Cross said that set fire to his motivation to become an Exorcist.

"At least your memory is decent," Cross said, " but we still have to fix that slow-thinking issue you have. Now take the first shift."

/\/\/\

Ayden had his bow in his hand as he paced, if he sat down, he'd pass out because he was so tired. The day's events had sent him on a ride worse than the one the Akuma of the deep created for them on the boat. Just thinking about that made him want to puke but compared to the happenings that evening; it was nothing. He wished that it never happened; it was almost as painful to watch as it was to experience. The torment that little Kate was trying to sleep through uprooted many of his own memories. Ayden let his head rest cautiously on the door to her room. This shouldn't have happened…plus he probably wouldn't have another headache because of his new stitches.

He heard a sniff before faint crying was heard. Ayden didn't know what else to do but wake Cross; his Master knew the girl better than he did. Yet, he wasn't to leave her alone "_or else_…" as Cross had said.

Ayden fought with that for a while; he didn't know how to calm her down and it would be awkward. The Earl couldn't get her within a few seconds, right? Plus, he had to wake him anyway for his shift. He let out one more sigh and ran to get Cross.

"You idiot!" Cross slapped him and ran to the girl's room. "I told you not to leave her alone!"

Ayden cursed to himself and ran after him; then almost collided with him turning the corner and finding him stopped immediately after.

"_Very good,"_ Came a scratchy voice from behind the door, _"Now kill all in sight so you many evolve and become stronger."_

"No," Ayden whispered and ignored the disappointed look Cross was giving him from a sideways glance. His breathing picked up and the guilt twisted so badly in his stomach it caused heat to rise to his head. "No!" He shouted and shoved Cross aside then ripped the door off the hinges. "Let her go!" Ayden screamed at the fat humanoid before him in front of the little girl. Her eyes were blank; she was gone too.

The Earl was about to chuckle when he tilted his head ever so slightly to get to the memory nagging at him. Something was familiar about this boy…

The Millennium Earl peered at him over his glasses and pointed accusingly, "Of course, it's you."

Ayden sucked in a breath to cushion that familiar foreboding flooding of pain. In seconds, he couldn't take it anymore and he fell to the ground. He fought his emotions, his anger, his wrath, and his own blood to keep his head along with its sanity. At the same time, the pain pushed on the other side; like shoving him to the bottom of thick rose bushes while he fought.

The Earl took a few steps to him and formed his large sword in a mist of dark magic. "I'll just kill you now and that way you'll be one less regret of historical mischief."

An explosion through the wall relentlessly caught the Earl's attention. Cross stood there with his gun aimed to his forehead while Maria stood blindly obedient at his side. Ayden looked up at him through his tears but his mind was going black; he couldn't think straight. All he could register was confidence in his Master.

The Earl sneered and aimed the tip of his sword at the abomination before him. "I see why I felt so good about this. I get an accident repaired and eliminate my favorite nuisance."

Cross smirked, "If I was a bleeding heart, I'd feel sorry for humiliating your high hopes." Right then, Maria let out a song that could give the dead chills to the marrow of their bones. The Earl lifted his sword to strike when there was an explosion, a flash and Ayden and Cross were gone.

The Earl cursed and looked down at his new Akuma…who was destroyed. He put away the sword and made his way home; a good day just slipped through his fingers- again. Now he was in a really bad mood.


	7. Chapter 7

"You owe me a big one," Cross said as he took a sip of his wine in the glass bottle, "You owe me one bigger than your pride and big-head atop your high-horse combined, little idiot."

Ayden lifted his sore arm to rub his eyes and encourage them to open despite the brightness. He didn't know how Cross knew he was awake but he didn't feel it was important to know. All he had on his mind right now was what had happened last night…or at least he thought it was last night.

"You've been asleep all day," Cross answered without a hint of there being question, "it's near the middle of the night and you're in a hotel. Can you imagine the embarrassment I went through dragging your pathetic passed out carcass up the frickin' stairs to this little beach hut of a room? I suppose you can't because you were more unconscious than Snow White after biting that drugged up apple, you retarded pussy."

"What country are we in?" Ayden managed to ask as his mind was grasping for more information.

"We're in hermit land for all you know," Cross took another swig, "I hate you."

Ayden waited for a real answer in the awkward silence.

"We're still in France, you anal fungus." He took another long drink that made his lips make a funny sucking noise coming off. "They have good juice."

Ayden disregarded the insults knowing he deserved them. It was his fault the girl was dead.

"Oh," Cross bent down near the bed and breathed heavily in his face; if Ayden wasn't awake before, he was now…and ready to throw up. The General smiled at his green face and continued, "Don't go sticking your duck foot up your own rectum because of the little girl." He began like a physic, "It won't be the first time you successfully perform the most idiotic decision of your life. Besides, the results would've been the same." He sat up, "You would've got there sooner just to be paralyzed all over and she would have done it no matter what you said."

Ayden tried to believe him as he turned over and let it all out: the angst, the sorrow, the tears, and all the pain. It was all his fault.

Cross stared down the neck of the bottle to see just a little sliver of his drink left. "I'm out…" He mumbled and staggered out; he didn't want to hear his apprentice cry.

/\/\/\

Against Ayden's wanting, they had to move on. Cross knew that the Noah's plus flocks of Akuma would be all over France looking for them. He would find a way to inform the Black Order to send other Exorcists to protect the people...Haha, that is if he remembered. It wasn't likely they would do any damage if they never found them. Exorcists are easy to spot. They sailed from France, to the United Kingdom then maybe from there to India again; he liked it there.

His apprentice, however, was feeling physically sick and was moving slowly. Cross would worry if he didn't know that it was because of his own emotions. He watched over him anyway as he slept on the couch of the hotel room they rented thanks to the "pity money" he earned sitting by himself on a curb. The boy stirred a lot and would startle awake. He'd been like that for days and Cross was just about to get physically sick of it too.

Ayden flinched and woke himself up; another nightmare of the Earl catching him to suffocate him in gray fabric. It didn't make sense. He let out a sigh as remembering the Earl made him think about Kate.

Cross came and sat on him, "Can you quit growing mold in your _pathetic _corner already? You'll save more lives than you'll ruin so stop…all that."

Ayden's eyes widened at his Master's words. He was right; even though he lost one, he could still save plenty more. Ayden sat up and affectionately hugged him which moved Cross to his lap. "Thank you, Master. I take back all my thoughts of you being Lex Luther in a wig. Ow!"

Cross left the boy to rub the two stitches on top of his new goose egg. "Touch me like that again and you'll have more stitches than bruises."

Ayden blinked to make sure he could still see; the sudden black that danced in his vision made him worry for his sight. "Love you too, man."

Boot to the face! "That's 'Master' to you, beetle sh-!"

"I'm sorry!" Was Ayden's muffled reply around Cross's boot.

/\/\/\

"So where do we go from here?" Ayden asked the next morning as they just finished breakfast. It had been a couple of days since they traveled anywhere and Cross's sudden restlessness randomly leaked into his shoes. Now they had been walking around France in no specific direction. Ayden couldn't help but be a little suspicious; who wouldn't be with a man like Cross? "Master?"

He didn't answer as they continued walking by buildings and stores through the crowd of people. Cross just came to the streets to search his memory so whatever reason the boy was following him he didn't know. No matter, if he needed anything surely the pupil would come in handy. However, he wouldn't be able to help uncover the hiding spot for the Egg. He had to recount the countries he'd visited with hopes that he was closer to finding its location.

His thoughts were interrupted by a yelling woman. "You lout, it's not that hard!"

"Then you go up there and get rid of 'em yourself!" A man shouted back.

"I'm allergic, you know that!" The woman shouted back.

"Allergic or not, only an idiot would go up against those nasty things!"

Cross uncontrollably smiled and quickened his pace to add a contribution into the conversation. "What nasty things?"

Ayden jumped up again to see over the crowd of heads; he lost Cross. He looked away for just a second to acknowledge a beautiful woman and the red head disappeared. He jumped up once again and caught a glimpse of the familiar color. As he weaved through the rush of people, he had to hop a few more times to correct his direction. Ayden was lucky that his Master was staying in one spot…for once. It was an unexpected feat since most of the time he seemed to want to shake himself free from him. Whichever, Ayden wanted in on the whole Exorcists thing; it was too interesting. Plus, he could have a permanent resting place; no more park benches.

Finally Ayden caught up with Cross…and immediately wished he didn't. That so-called "smile" was smeared across his face again.

/\/\

"Never," Ayden snarled, "I _hate_ bees."

Cross slapped him on the back, "It's for a good cause. The little old lady needs to get rid of them to keep business for her restaurant. So quit whining out your pelvis and get to it."

"You have no compassion, do you?" Ayden glared over the blue hanging from his eyes.

Strangely…and uncomfortably, Cross sighed and flopped an arm on his shoulders. "I have compassion; I totally understand what you're thinking and feeling."

Ayden stared to brighten up seeing his face was completely serious...and…soft.

"The real question though," he continued with an encouraging sounding voice after a moment, "is whether I care or not." He stated flatly.

Ayden's hope shattered and embarrassment began making a pity cake with the leftover pieces. Then he found out why Cross had set his arm where he did: an aiming position to smack his head/temple/eye.

"Suck it up, they're just Bald-faced Hornets."*****

Ayden groaned warily as he looked up again at the nest near the front door. It hung 12 feet above the ground in a tree that reached over the roof. The exterior looked like a great job of Paper-Mache and was bigger around than his waist. That obviously meant there were more hornets in there. If they were bumble bees, maybe he wouldn't mind so much- even wasps would be better than hornets. They really sting…

Well, it was either this or whatever Cross was thinking to do if Ayden refused. In his mind, the unknown was scarier than possible luck for success. He could probably avoid being stung if he was careful. It's a good thing bugs are stupid.

/\

A ladder, some oil, matches, five buckets of water, and an eight foot stick with a little saw tied to one end; he was prepared. The plan was premature but he was sure it would work. No worries about the hustle and bustle of people nearby; the hornets caused them to have a wide aloofness anyway. Now it was time to defeat these demons of bee-kind!

Slowly and quietly, Ayden climbed the ladder with the eight foot stick in one hand. As he began hold it out to the connection of the nest to the tree branch, his idea changed. If he cut it now, the nest would fall and all the hornets would escape and come after him. Maybe if he set it on fire first, then most of them will be dead when he cuts it down. Yes, that would be smarter. He didn't want to climb all the way down one-handed so he tossed the stick to the ground. It broke in three pieces; the end with the saw was now half of what it used to be. What a weak stick! Ayden was more disappointed in the stick than gravity. Really, a twelve foot drop would not have broken the thing if it wasn't so flimsy. The biggest reason why Ayden was so torn was the fact he would have to be closer to the nest to cut it down.

He forced himself to take a breath and settle his nerves; they would be dead, right? The fire would scald them to death so he would have to avoid being burned- not stung. He perked up a bit; he could do that.

Ayden grabbed his now four foot stick, the cup of oil and the matches then began his ascent. Sadly, the nest wasn't close enough to the roof or else he would've used that to safely dump the oil on it. So he actually had to climb up and down the ladder a few times to get the right distance from it: far enough to get away but close enough to pour. Luckily, as the sun was setting, so were the hornets. Yet painfully, the sunset didn't get rid of the audience he was trying to ignore. Men, woman, and children had formed sort of a gathering in a safe distance from where Ayden worked; watching with anxiousness and a sick sense of amusement.

He did his best to brush aside the feeling of eyes peering at his back and climbed up the ladder once again. He was the perfect distance this time and the hornets were comfortable in their little home. Ayden reached over quietly and poured the oil on the top of the nest. Not even the air stirred as the oil silently rolled down the sides. With a confident smile, he set the cup on the top flat of the ladder and pulled out the matches. It only took one scratch for this little friend to light. Slowly, he touched the little flame to the oil and _FWOOSH_!

The fire roared and buzzing was heard as Ayden quickly grabbed the stick to cut the nest down. He chopped at it but it didn't fall. Some hornets were escaping and he was beginning to panic. The ropes caught fire so the saw fell from the end of the stick at the same time there was a stab to his arm. It must have been a twig from the tree- whatever- he didn't care at the moment. The tree was starting to burn too! Ayden immediately clubbed at the nest but it split in half. Any and all hornets still alive, fled. The audience began screaming as Ayden batted at the other half still hanging. This time, it busted into flying embers when it hit the stone restaurant wall. The hot pieces of burning paper flew into Ayden's face and he furiously brushed them off with his hands and arms so much he hardly felt himself falling…and then he saw the buckets of water he landed on.

"The tree!"

Ayden groaned and forced his eyes open, the tree was burning. Quickly, he got up and scurried up the ladder. It was swaying so he grabbed a branch and saddled it. He didn't know what to do at first since he had no more water but he had enough sense to remember his shirt. He pulled it over his head in one fluid moment and swatted at the flames. Again and again, flames went out and eventually, after some time, the fire was completely gone. And despite being a little scorched, his shirt was dry.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CRACK_ at the same time he felt his stomach flip at the unexpected movement underneath him. The branch he sat on was breaking.

Before he could make any movement to safety, the branched snapped again and fell- taking Ayden with it.

He landed on his feet, thankfully, and he looked up- just in time to see the ladder teeter over towards him. Ayden wriggled a bit before his body finally settled on simply stepping out of the way. Its top fell behind him and splintered on the ground; a piece of it hitting the back of his head. He groaned in the silence of the audience (er…what was left of the audience), his moan was only sound; until there was some nearby outburst of laughter.

Ayden looked in the direction to see Cross swaying and clutching his stomach.

His laugh was the only one for just a moment; then everyone else joined as they dispersed. Ayden just stood there. Of course he was embarrassed. There's not a doubt he was ashamed too. It was obvious he felt like an idiot. He was disappointed to boot, in case that was hard to guess. It was all written on his face. "Are you done?" He asked as Cross began to regain his composure.

"You make Allen look like a genius after what you just did!" He laughed, "I can't believe you!"

Ayden sat down on the curb and waited uncomfortably; his body was burning. That's why, he had 17 hornet stings on his torso and arms with two on his face. Plus his eyebrows were gone and he smelt like burnt hair. His bangs were still present despite being a little shorter; that was a God-given miracle. He could hide his hairless brow.

Cross gasped a few times and shook his head. He wiped away tears as he chuckled. "I have a question," he sputtered through his somewhat smothered smile.

Ayden shifted as his left nipple throbbed because of the sting half an inch from it. He hoped Cross would ask him if he was okay but by the way he was still snickering, he was trying not to expect it.

"Why didn't you use your Anti-Akuma weapon?" He busted in laughter again when Ayden whipped around with shock on his face.

"I thought that was a secret!"

"If it was," Cross wheezed, "I wouldn't were this uniform in public!"

Ayden turned away as his countenance grew hot…and it wasn't because of the stings that felt like giant zits.

"Oh wow!" His heartless master sighed at the sky with a slight chuckle, "You're such fun."

"I'm sooo glad…I made your whole frickin' day," He grumbled with heavy sarcasm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hey! JanuaryGreen here! I have to add a side note(*) about Bald faced hornets. Yes, they exist. I've actually seen those things close up! I guess that's why I suddenly decided to add them in this story. Anyway, I was never stung by one of those little devils; lucky me! But, wow, they made themselves a huge nest in a tree at my old house. They really liked the wood playhouse my dad made me when I was little! They're scary! *shivers* I dare you to Google images of them. **R&R if you're liking the story! Your comments really encourage me! Plus, I'd like to know if you have seen the hornets I mentioned. ^.^**_


End file.
